<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's talk by YolandaSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895657">Let's talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaSin/pseuds/YolandaSin'>YolandaSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaSin/pseuds/YolandaSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如进击的巨人的角色们参与现代的民主革命</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#还叫帕岛，还是854年，但是现代背景，没有巨人之力<br/>#但很可能会在很多角度雷到人，请谨慎观看……<br/>#如有雷同，我确实抄了一些新闻，时评以及原著</p><p>854年3月4日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>大家好，Let's talk论坛在854年3月4号建立了。<br/>它是一个保护用户信息安全的匿名论坛，它的数据存储服务器在帕拉迪岛之外，不索取任何个人信息，数据传输经过加密，你可以随时删除自己发布的任何回复。<br/>希望大家在这里自由地表达与沟通。尤其是在现在的情况下，这是无比重要的事情。</p><p>854年3月10日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>管理员决定以后不定时在公告牌上播报一些帕拉迪岛的短讯。<br/>今天的晚间播报：<br/>王政否认选举结果一事发酵以来，帕岛民众连日在王宫附近静坐示威。今日雷斯王在事发后首次离开王宫前往议会，示威民众试图拦截，被中央宪兵击打驱逐，致五人受伤。中央宪兵称受伤民众有暴力袭击倾向，“宪兵的护卫行为符合人类宪章”。</p><p>本日热帖<br/>#这个论坛安全吗？有没有懂技术的来解释下？<br/>回复 36<br/>#明天有人要去街上「散个步」吗？<br/>回复 21</p><p>854年3月12日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>晚间消息：<br/>马莱对帕拉迪岛的行为表示谴责，并表示将密切关注帕拉迪岛政权的动态。<br/>今日有数千民众上街和平抗议，宪兵拉起警戒线组织，暂无伤亡。</p><p>本日热帖<br/>#雷斯王不是个好东西，但我觉得选出来的扎克雷也是个疯子……<br/>回复 69<br/>#我是马莱人，我谈谈自己的看法<br/>回复 103<br/>#隔壁的马莱人，闭上你的臭嘴，你妈逼烂了<br/>回复 85</p><p>854年3月13日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>本论坛允许岛外人士发言，本论坛的所有禁止行为请查看置顶的论坛守则。<br/>晚间消息：<br/>据希娜区居民反应，居民的短信收发似乎发生了技术故障。居民称这很可能是王政的言论控制措施。<br/>报业从业人士称他们对抗议事件的报道受到了外部压力。</p><p>本日热帖：<br/>#带游行两个字的短信都发不出去了……兄弟们转移阵地到这里吧<br/>回复 369<br/>#艾尔文议员的演讲视频！！！<br/>回复 258<br/>#刚才连不上论坛了<br/>回复 389</p><p>854年3月14日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>昨晚论坛短暂下线，现已恢复正常。因为涌入的用户数量太多，超过了原来的流量承载能力。已经扩容了服务器。<br/>晚间消息：<br/>埃尔文议员发表讲话，矛头直指雷斯王，称其行为伤害了帕岛的民主果实。该视频引起热议。<br/>托洛斯特区的部分民众表示家中网络信号中断。</p><p>#坚决支持埃尔文议员！！！！<br/>回复 769<br/>#弱弱的说，有没有人觉得……埃尔文议员很帅啊？<br/>回复 346<br/>#都什么时候了，花痴滚出论坛<br/>回复 281<br/>#明天斯托黑斯区，第六街区十街道，九点<br/>回复 415<br/>#这真的不是马莱的阴谋吗？正中马莱下怀啊<br/>回复 552</p><p>854年3月15日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>包括托洛斯特区，斯托黑斯区等多地爆发大规模游行。<br/>埃尔文议员谴责对民众的暴力镇压。</p><p>#托洛斯特区，时间地点进帖子回复我私信你们！！<br/>回复 245<br/>#回复私信，斯托黑斯区<br/>回复 298<br/>#希娜墙内，回复私信<br/>回复 569<br/>#歇根西娜区那个示威的头头好像是军队出身啊<br/>回复 236<br/>#有没有人想问为什么总是埃尔文出来说话，总统哪儿去了</p><p>854年3月17日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>游行示威扔在持续，规模逐日增加。<br/>中央宪兵开枪射杀民众，包括1名12岁少年。<br/>雷斯王的发言人称其行为符合宪章赋予王的权力，并表示将尽快重启选举。但议会强烈质疑重新选举的合理性，此举实质上是为了让王的走狗上位。<br/>日出国、马莱等国家强烈谴责雷斯王危害帕拉迪岛的民主建设，希望尽快终结危机。<br/>埃尔文议员呼吁与雷斯王公开对谈。</p><p>#宪兵就是王的走狗！！！！！惨无人道！！！<br/>回复 1574<br/>#马莱能安什么好心啊，害怕，别借机打过来<br/>回复 1205<br/>#说句心里话，比起王政，我更讨厌马莱艾尔迪亚人，有没有人和我一样<br/>回复 679<br/>#说句心里话，比起王政，我更讨厌闹动乱<br/>回复 1372<br/>#歇根西娜区的艾伦耶格尔刚刚闯进区政府被逮捕了<br/>回复 414</p><p>854年3月18日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>歇根西娜区出现暴力示威，参与者被逮捕。<br/>埃尔文持续呼吁对谈，雷斯王目前未做回应。</p><p>#耶格尔被逮捕之前的采访视频<br/>回复 806<br/>#我爸叫我不要再去游行了，否则就不认我这个女儿<br/>回复 436<br/>#耶格尔的路是对的，我们已经别无选择了<br/>回复 926<br/>#为前线群众缝制防弹衣！急需材料和捐款！请大家帮帮忙！<br/>回复 765<br/>#我弟弟死了，在宪兵的子弹下<br/>回复 2306</p><p>854年3月20日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#雷斯王回应了！！！！<br/>回复 2553<br/>#再见了，帕拉迪岛，我终于决定要离开……<br/>回复 768<br/>#（转载）耶格尔好友弗洛克的采访：他一直在前进<br/>回复 895<br/>#挖了一下耶格尔的身份，他经历很复杂啊<br/>1楼：之前参过军，但两年之后不知道为什么退出了，接受采访的那个弗洛克是他同期生，他同期里还有不少是现在的中央宪兵，这算反目成仇？<br/>我搜到了一些社交网站上的照片，他之前在大学念书，同学发过一些和他一起开party的合影。有一张合照里面有韩吉佐耶，韩吉是埃尔文的好友，现在是大学里的研究员。看文字，韩吉出现是因为她的学生是艾伦的好友。这是埃尔文呼吁释放耶格尔的原因吗？<br/>回复 472</p><p>854年3月21日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>雷斯王同意与埃尔文对话，但坚持商谈将不会公开进行。<br/>埃尔文尚未回应。</p><p>#（转载）弗洛克再谈耶格尔：他是自由的<br/>回复 339<br/>#公开不公开，总算能缓口气了……<br/>回复 743<br/>#理解现在离开帕拉迪岛的人，但你们是懦夫<br/>回复 321<br/>#现在能离岛的人，是不是懦夫我不知道，但肯定是特权阶级<br/>回复 567<br/>#埃尔文终于回应了，商谈将在25日上午十点举行<br/>回复 1786</p><p>854年3月25日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>埃尔文议员和扎克雷总统等人在今晨十点走进了会谈室，国际社会均表示将密切关注谈判动向。</p><p>#无奖竞猜，几点他们能出来<br/>回复 765<br/>#唉，快结束吧，不然经济会完蛋的……<br/>回复 1426</p><p>854年3月28日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>今天下午三点，谈判结束。雷斯王暂停推进重新选举，扎克雷总统认为“这是一场阶段性的胜利”。</p><p>#未来会怎么样……<br/>回复 2343<br/>#据说耶格尔被保释了<br/>一楼：视频在这。弗洛克来了。一个金色头发的男性和一个黑色头发的女性也在，说他们也是艾伦的朋友。<br/>不过艾伦看也没看他们就往弗洛克那边走去……真尴尬。<br/>记者采访艾伦，艾伦一边披上弗洛克递来的衣服，说：“还没有结束。”很酷，不过不得不说这个披衣服的姿势有点装逼。<br/>回复 564<br/>#“还没有结束”<br/>回复 1382</p><p>854年4月5日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>埃尔文接受电视采访，他直言对谈判成果“有些忧心”，“我们仍然需要继续前进”。</p><p>#据说耶格尔派在黑市购买了军事物资<br/>回复 745<br/>#（长文）关于局势，我的深度分析<br/>回复 1123<br/>#来接耶格尔的那个黑发女的是日出国的流落贵族？？？<br/>一楼：叫三笠阿克曼，搜名字就能看到这个传言。这是什么剧情，看不懂了。她和耶格尔好像是发小，合照里每次都有她，那个金发男的也是耶格尔的发小，叫阿尔敏阿诺德，他们三个以前好像关系很好。不知道为什么耶格尔不理他们。<br/>回复 496<br/>#要僵持到什么时候啊，好悬心<br/>回复 302</p><p>854年4月10日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>埃尔文议员于今晨在家中被捕。抓捕的宪兵给出的罪名为“危害国家安全”。其好友韩吉认为埃尔文早有预感，因此留下了“遗言”。<br/>扎克雷总统谴责雷斯王滥用人类宪章，呼吁释放埃尔文议员。<br/>愤怒的市民蜂拥到王宫门前，警卫使用催泪弹袭击群众。<br/>耶格尔派试图火烧王在罗塞墙内的行宫，被警卫及时扑灭。</p><p>#（转载）埃尔文好友韩吉专访：只有继续战斗的人才能赋予先驱意义<br/>回复 3663<br/>#烂透了<br/>回复 1169<br/>#好像是耶格尔派的人？？我家门外的区政府有人放火<br/>回复 2396<br/>#耶格尔派和宪兵在斯托黑斯区发生枪战！！！现场照片<br/>回复 1236<br/>#耶格尔才能拯救帕拉迪岛！<br/>回复 3954</p><p>854年4月11日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#耶格尔派是否受埃尔文指使？<br/>回复 469<br/>#消息人士称，宪兵正在四处搜捕艾伦耶格尔<br/>回复 736<br/>#好奇，公告牌几乎不提耶格尔派？<br/>回复 245<br/>#唉，有没有人和我一样觉得放火太过分了……很多伤亡的人的也只是奉命行事而已，更何况还波及了普通民众<br/>回复 852<br/>#写给隔壁楼，革命不能依靠在家做梦成功<br/>回复 937<br/>#弗洛克直播行刑训练兵团教官……<br/>回复 1039<br/>#（长文）一个历史爱好者的深度分析：帕岛的岔路口<br/>回复 764</p><p>854年4月12号<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#献出心脏！献出心脏！献出心脏！<br/>回复 2461<br/>#我们不是猎物，我们是猎手<br/>回复 1195<br/>#崩溃，好希望一切只是一场梦……<br/>一楼：<br/>昨天妈妈死了，在耶格尔派点燃的火里死去了……她是那栋楼里的清洁工，同事说当时她可能在隔间里没有及时听到撤离的警报。<br/>我之前一直参加本地的游行，妈妈总是对我说不要去，我一气之下就离开家去朋友家借住了，没想到那是我们最后的对话……<br/>好崩溃，这是一场梦吧，我还能醒来吗……<br/>回复 1035<br/>#公告牌怎么不更新？管理员还安全吗？<br/>回复 612</p><p>854年4月13日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#公告牌停止更新了，我开个新闻播报楼吧<br/>一楼：<br/>希望管理员还安好。<br/>今日新闻：<br/>消息人士称扎克雷总统目前已经失踪，目的可能是逃避宪兵的迫害。<br/>日出国宣布将包机撤回驻帕拉迪岛的外交人员和平民。<br/>耶格尔派成员露易丝等人被逮捕，耶格尔本人去向不明。<br/>宪兵团托洛斯特区分队长让基尔希斯坦宣布辞去军队职务：我要和同胞站在一起。<br/>据传韩吉佐耶正在与日出国、马莱等国进行外交接触，希望借国际力量牵制雷斯王。<br/>回复 213<br/>#韩吉疯了吗？？？卖国狗？？？？？<br/>回复 1239<br/>#韩吉是埃尔文唯一的错误决策啊，埃尔文要是还在肯定不会这么做<br/>回复 856<br/>#懂哥们，你们比埃尔文还懂埃尔文？<br/>回复 437</p><p>854年4月14日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#4/14新闻楼<br/>一楼：<br/>希娜日报等媒体的多名记者称被无故吊销了记者证，其中多数记者曾经有报道示威现场或宪兵伤人的经历。<br/>马莱将于16日召开闭门会议讨论对帕岛下一步行动计划，驻帕岛特许观察员皮克芬格尔已经启程返回马莱，她将为马莱方提供重要证言。据悉韩吉佐耶曾与皮克芬格尔私下会面。<br/>宪兵已逮捕耶格尔派85名骨干成员，但弗洛克和耶格尔本人仍去向不明。<br/>韩吉发表讲话称将绝对优先帕拉迪岛的利益，谨慎接触国际力量，她没有回应这是否是埃尔文的布署。</p><p>#投票，你支持耶格尔还是韩吉？<br/>回复 3692<br/>#悲观地说，耶格尔派的核心力量已经被消灭了吧<br/>回复 1524<br/>#你们宁愿让马莱狗贼打过来也要追求所谓的民主吗？<br/>回复 2048</p><p>854年4月15日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……</p><p>854年4月16日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>无更新。</p><p>#（转载）历史的转折点：415大爆炸现场直击</p><p>在854年4月15日的上午10点12分，位于希娜之墙内的王宫传来了巨大的爆炸声。这座原本奢华美丽的建筑在火光和浓烟间化为灰烬。<br/>这次爆炸炸毁了包括王宫，宪兵总部以及区政府在内的一系列重要建筑。王政对此暂无官方回应，但不愿意透露姓名的相关人士称爆炸当时雷斯王与其他王政系统的重要官员正聚集在王宫内的会议厅秘密商谈如何应对马莱的下一步行动。当时王宫，宪兵总部、区政府内的各种行政机构内的所有人员，附近居民，聚集在王宫门口示威的抗议群众以及正在采访的记者均被大爆炸波及。<br/>记者的直播摄像头传回了大爆炸前的最后一刻：一辆卡车冲破警戒线高速驶入王宫门前，警卫对其开枪射击，车胎被打爆后卡车停止运动，艾伦耶格尔打开车门面色镇定地走出卡车，警卫将其包围，试图直接射杀这位暴力革命派的头目。<br/>就在子弹击中的那一刻，爆炸发生了。几乎整个希娜之墙内的民众都听到了声响，当他们打开窗户，看到了以王宫为中心的蘑菇云在空中上升。<br/>这样巨大当量的炸药从何而来，仍然是个未解之谜。<br/>昨日晚间，爆炸现场出现了两名自称为艾伦耶格尔的旧日朋友的年轻人，他们叫三笠阿克曼与阿尔敏阿诺德。但他们暂时不愿意接受进一步采访，只是表明他们对耶格尔的行动计划并不知情，耶格尔的行为让他们非常震惊和伤痛。<br/>在王政派的领导核心几乎全部死亡之后，王政派实质上陷入了瘫痪状态。扎克雷总统昨日晚间在网络上发表讲话视频，声明将尽快接管政府事物，让帕岛重回正常轨道。对于艾伦耶格尔的行为，扎克雷总统赞扬了他反抗恶政的精神，但对大爆炸中大量无辜平民的死伤深表遗憾。<br/>韩吉佐耶沉痛地发布了埃尔文议员的死亡消息。存活的宪兵称埃尔文议员在4月12号已经被执行了「清除」命令。<br/>由于此突发情况，马莱暂时取消了讨论对帕岛措施的会议。<br/>日出国表示将对帕拉迪岛提供人道主义援助，帮助帕拉迪岛重建。<br/>马莱驻帕岛特许观察员皮克芬格尔称，虽然帕拉迪岛的政权斗争被这样一种极端、暴力、突然的行为强行中止，但引起冲突的动能并没有消失。目前帕拉迪岛残余的王政势力仍然非常强大，接下来扎克雷政府所要面对的考验并不轻松。</p><p>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……</p><p>854年4月25日<br/>「公告牌」<br/>这里很久没有更新了，今天更新是想告知大家一些事情。<br/>我，也就是这个论坛的管理员，叫阿尔敏阿诺德。这个论坛由我和我的老师韩吉佐耶一起搭建，我和韩吉一起负责了技术部分，她还支付了所有的开支，我负责日常管理。<br/>以前保持匿名是因为担心会影响我们的安全以及数据的安全。但现在已经应该无所谓了。<br/>请放心，你们的个人信息仍是安全的。</p><p>还有一些个人的事情……<br/>正像你们知道的，我和艾伦耶格尔曾经是朋友，直到现在我仍然相信我们是朋友。<br/>我不认同他的道路，我们因为一些私人问题而决裂，我为他的选择而困惑，痛苦，挣扎。这种感觉让我很久都没有更新公告牌，不知道如何下笔。<br/>当我准备好面对的时候，他已经化为灰烬。我和三笠没有见到骸骨，我们收集了一些散落的尘土，已经把它撒进海里，但愿那里有他的一粒灰烬。<br/>写在这些文字的现在，我和三笠已经处于日出国，将在这里开始游说各国采取有利于帕拉迪岛的政策。很抱歉在这个艰难的时刻离开了帕拉迪岛，但这里有我们可以为帕拉迪岛做的事。<br/>我们将尽力维持论坛的稳定运行。请大家自由地交流。毁灭后的重建需要沟通和理解，尽管这很难，比武力还要困难。<br/>愿我们在没有高墙的黎明里相见吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>